parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lincoln the Dragon Loud (Spyro the Dragon) (Daniel Pineda's Style)
Cast *Spyro - Lincoln Loud (from The Loud House) *Sparx - Clyde McBride (from The Loud House) *Cleetus - Lynn Sr. (from The Loud House) *Lindar - Chunk (from The Loud House) *Zeke - Mr. Grouse (from The Loud House) *Astor - Winslow (from Catdog) *Delbin - Cat (from Catdog) *Tomas - Dog (from Catdog) *Argus - Leonardo (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Nestor - Raphael (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Magnus - Rocko (from Rocko's Modern Life) *Andor - Iron Man/Tony Stark (from Avengers) *Bruno - Donatello (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Cosmos - Michealengalo (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Oswin - Nick Fury (from Avengers) *Thor - Thor (from Avengers) *Trondo - Mr. Reese (from Clarence) *Asher - Captain America/Steve Rogers (from Avengers) *Gildas - Spiderman/Peter Parker (from Avengers) *Gavin - Hulk (from Avengers) *Alban - Ed Bighead (from Rocko's Modern Life) *Alvar - Heffer Wolfe (from Rocko's Modern Life) *Darius - Owen (from Total Drama) *Gunnar - Mick Swagger (from The Loud House) *Nevin - Seymour (Human) (from The Loud House) *Zantor - Captain Man/Ray (from Henry Danger) *Ivor - Cyborg (from Teen Titans GO!) *Titan - Drax the Destroyer (from Guardians of the Galaxy) *Ulric - Groot (from Guardians of the Galaxy) *Conan - Rocket (from Guardians of the Galaxy) *Copano - Randolph Grant (from Catdog) *Ragnar - Mr. Smitty (from Rocko's Modern Life) *Sadiki - Mean Bob (from Catdog) *Isaak - Really Really Big Man (from Rocko's Modern Life) *Enzo - T-Bone (from The Loud House) *Zane - Gooch (from Henry Danger) *Todor - Big Gay Al (from South Park) *Useni - Hector (from The Loud House) *Boldar - Master Splinter (from Teenage Mutant Turtles) *Halvor - Hank Thunderman (from The Thundermans) *Bubba - Coach Pacowski (from The Loud House) *Maximos - Falcon/Sam Wilson (from Avengers) *Baruti - Patchy Drizzle (from The Loud House) *Boris - George Wolfe (from Rocko's Modern Life) *Marco - Bernie (from The Loud House) *Kasiya - Catdog's Father (from Catdog) *Claude - Bob Parr (AKA Mr. Incredible) (from The Incredibles) *Lutalo - Father Bear (from Little Bear) *Damon - Mr. Horse (from Red and Stimpy) *Mudada - I.M Weasel (from I Am Weasel) *Bob the interviewer - News Man Tucker (from The Loud House) *Toasty - Rancid Rabbit (from Catdog) *Doctor Shemp - Cliff (from Catdog) *Blowhard - Lube (from Catdog) *Metalhead - Shredder (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Jacques - Belson (from Clarence) *Gnasty Gnorc - The Harvester (from The Loud House) *Elora - Rita (from The Loud House) *Hunter - Bobby (from The Loud House) *Professor - Zach (from The Loud House) *Zoe - Lily Loud (from The Loud House) *Inventor Droid - Luan Loud (from The Loud House) *Logistic Droid - Mr. Coconuts (from The Loud House) *Stella - Luna Loud (from The Loud House) *Moneybags - Howard McBride (from The Loud House) *Ripto - Chandler (from The Loud House) *Crush and Gulp - Hank and Hawk (from The Loud House) *Yeti - The Manager (from The Loud House) *The Sorceress - Mrs. Johnson (from The Loud House) *Bianca - Lori Loud (from The Loud House) *Sheila - Leni Loud (from The Loud House) *Sgt. James Byrd - Rusty Spokes (from The Loud House) *Bentley - Harold McBride (from The Loud House) *Princess Ami - Lola Loud (from The Loud House) *Queen Finny - Lucy Loud (from The Loud House) *Agent 9 - Rocky Spokes (from The Loud House) *Sebastian - Petey Wimple (from The Loud House) *Bartholomew - Winston (from The Loud House) *Master Chef - Tetherby (from The Loud House) *Hydrar - Bing (from The Angry Beavers) *Basil - Mr. Sunshine (from Catdog) *Mayor - Pete Quil/Star Lord (from Guardians of the Galaxy) *Otto - Chaz (from The Loud House) *Ooga and Mr. Bones - Norbert and Daggett Beaver (from The Angry Beavers) *Crazy Ed -George Liquor American (from Ren and Stimpt) *Basho and Buson - Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire (from The Loud House) *Buzz - Flips (from The Loud House) *Spike - Rocksteady (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Scorch - Bebop (from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Blink - Liam (from The Loud House) *Ember - Lynn Loud (from The Loud House) *Flame - Timmy Turner (from The Fairy OddParents) *Mrs. Shoutfire - Becky (from The Loud House) *Red - Principal Huggins (from The Loud House) *Wally - Patchy the Pirate (Spongebob Squarepants) *Ineptune - Sue (from The Loud House) *Mammoth - Exterminator (from The Loud House) *Gus - Billy (from The Loud House) *Tara Croft - Dana (from The Loud House) *Cynder - Ronnie Anne (from The Loud House) *Evil Cynder - Evil Ronnie-Anne (if Evil Ronnie-Anne was a real Loud House character) *Ignitus - Albert (from The Loud House) *Volteer - Dudley (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Cyril - Hercules (from Hercules) *Terrador - Mr. Gus (from Uncle Grandpa) *Sparx's Parents - Danny and Sam Mason (from Danny Phantom) *Ice King - Ice Beast (from Atlantis: Milo's Return) *Kane - Aladdin (from Aladdin) *Stone Sentinel - Surtr (from Atlantis: Milo's Return) *Mole-Yair - Larry the Cucumber (from Veggietales) *Exhumor - Bob the Tomato (from Veggietales) *The Conductor - Hacker (from Cyberchase) *Scratch and Sniff - Man-Ray and Dirty Bubble (from Spongebob Squarepants) *Skabb - Francis (from The Fairy OddParents) *The Chronicler - Cassim (from Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Gaul - Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Chief Prowlus - Prince Eric (from The Little Mermaid) *Meadow - Prince Phillip (from Sleeping Beauty) *Hermit - Penguin (Batman) *Mason - Fleetwood Yak (from Rock Dog) *Malefor - Aku (Samurai Jack) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery: Lincoln Loud as Spyro.png|Lincoln Loud as Spyro Mr Clyde McBride as Sparx.png|Clyde as Sparx Lynn Sr. as Cleetus.png|Lynn Sr. as Cleetus Mr Chuck as Lindar.png|Chuck as Lindar Mr. Grouse as Astor.png|Grouse as Zeke Winslow as Astor.png|Winslow as Astor Mr Cat as Delbin.png|Cat as Delbin Mr Dog as Tomas.png|Dog as Tomas Leonardo as Argus.jpg|Leonardo as Argus Raphael as Nestor.jpg|Raphael as Nestor Rocko as Magnus.png|Rocko as Magnus Iron Man as Andor.png|Iron Man as Andor Mr Donatello as Bruno.png|Donatello as Bruno Michealengalo as Cosmos.png|Michelangelo as Cosmos Nick Fury as Oswin.png|Nick Fury as Oswin Thor as Thor.png|Thor as Thor Mr. Reese as Trondo.png|Mr. Reese as Trondo Steve Rogers (Captain America) as Asher.png|Steve Rogers (Captain America) as Asher Spiderman as Gildas.png|Spiderman as Gildas Hulk as Gavin.png|Hulk as Gavin Mr Bighead as Alban.png|Ed Bighead as Alban Heffer Wolfe as Alvar.png|Heffer Wolfe as Alvar Owen as Darius.png|Owen as Darius Mick Swagger as Gunnar.png|Mick Swagger as Gunnar Seymour (Human) as Nevin.png|Seymour (Human) as Nevin Mr Captain Man (Ray) as Zantor.png|Mr Captain Man (Ray) as Zantor Mr Cyborg as Ivor.png|Cyborg as Ivor Mr Drax the Destroyer as Titan.png|Drax the Destroyer as Titan Groot as Ulric.png|Groot as Ulric Rocket as Canon.png|Rocket as Cannon Randolph Grant as Copano.png|Randolph Grant as Copano Mr Smitty as Ragnar.png|Mr Smitty as Ragnar Mean Bob as Sadiki.png|Mean Bob as Sadiki Really Really Big Man as Issak.png|Really Really Big Man as Issak T-Bone as Enzo.png|T-Bone as Enzo Gooch as Zane.png|Gooch as Zane Mr Big Gay Al as Todor.png|Mr Big Gay Al as Todor Hector as Useni.png|Hector as Useni Master Splinter as Boldar.png|Master Splinter as Boldar Hank Thunderman as Halvor.png|Hank Thunderman as Halvor Mr Coach Pacowski as Bakari.png|Coach Pacowski as Bubba Falcon (Sam Wilson) as Maximos.png|Falcon (Sam Wilson) as Maximos Patchy Drizzle as Baruti.png|Patchy Drizzle as Baruti George Wolfe as Boris.png|George Wolfe as Boris Mr Bernie as Marco.png|Bernie as Marco News Man Tucker as Bob.png|News Man Tucker as Bob the Interviewer Rancid Rabbit as Toasty.png|Rancid Rabbit as Toasty Mr Cliff as Doctor Shemp.png|Cliff as Doctor Shemp Lube as Blowhard.png|Lube as Blowhard Shredder as Metalhead.png|Shredder as Metalhead Mr Belson as Jacques.png|Belson as Jacques The Harvester as Gnasty Gnorc.png|The Harvester as Gnasty Gnorc Rita as Elora.png|Rita as Elora Mr Bobby as Hunter.png|Bobby as Hunter Zach as Professor.png|Zach as Professor Lily Loud as Zoe.png|Lily Loud as Zoe Luan Loud as Inventor Droid.png|Luan Loud as Inventor Droid Mr. Coconuts as Logistic Droid.png|Mr. Coconuts as Logistic Droid Luna Loud as Stella.png|Luna Loud as Stella Howard McBride as Moneybags.png|Howard McBride as Moneybags Mr Chandler as Ripto.png|Chandler as Ripto Hank and Hawk as Crush and Gulp.png|Hank and Hawk as Crush and Gulp Manager as Yeti.png|Manager as Yeti Mrs. Johnson as The Sorceress.png|Mrs. Johnson as The Sorceress Lori Loud as Bianca.png|Lori Loud as Bianca Leni Loud as Sheila.png|Leni Loud as Sheila Rusty Spokes as Sgt. James Byrd.png|Rusty Spokes as Sgt. James Byrd Harold McBride as Bentley.png|Harold McBride as Bentley Lola Loud as Princess Ami.png|Lola Loud as Princess Ami Lucy Loud as Queen Finny.png|Lucy Loud as Queen Finny Rocky Spokes as Agent 9.png|Rocky Spokes as Agent 9 Petey Wimple as Sebastian.png|Petey Wimpy as Sebastian Winston as Bartholomew.png|Winston as Bartholomew Mr Bing as Marco.png|Bing as Hydrar Tetherby as Master Chef.png|Tetherby as Master Chef Mr Chaz as Otto.png|Chaz as Otto Norbert and Daggett as Ooga and Mr. Bones.png|Norbert and Daggett as Ooga and Mr. Bones George Liquor American as Crazy Ed.png|George Liquor American as Crazy Ed Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire as Basho and Buson.png|Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire as Basho and Buson Flips as Buzz.png|Flips as Buzz Rocksteady as Spike.png|Rocksteady as Spike Mr Bebop as Scorch.png|Bebop as Scorch Liam as Blink.png|Liam as Blink Lynn Loud as Ember.png|Lynn Loud as Ember Timmy Turner as Flame.png|Timmy Turner as Flame Mrs Becky as Mrs Shoutfire.png|Becky as Mrs Shoutfire Principal Huggins as Red.png|Principal Huggins as Red Tumblr lk8uqiBrwl1qj0hvvo1 400.jpg|Patchy the Pirate as Wally Sue as Ineptune.png|Sue as Ineptune Exterminator as Mammoth.png|Exterminator as Mammoth Mr Billy as Gus.png|Billy as Gus Mrs Dana as Tara Croft.png|Dana as Tara Croft Ronnie Anne as Cynder.png|Ronnie Anne as Cynder Evil Ronnie Anne as Evil Cynder.png|Evil Ronnie Anne as Evil Cynder Mr Albert as Ignitus.png|Albert as Ignitus Mr Dudley as Volteer.png|Dudley as Volteer Hercules as Cyril.png|Hercules as Cyril Mr. Gus as Terrador.png|Mr. Gus as Terrador Sam and Danny as Spyro's Parents.png|Danny and Sam as Spyro's Parents Ice Beast as Ice King.png|Ice Beast as Ice King Mr Aladdin as Kane.png|Aladdin as Kane Surtr as Stone Sentinel.png|Surtr as Stone Sentinel Larry as Mole-Yair.png|Larry as Mole-Yair Mr Bob as Exhumor.png|Bob as Exhumor Hacker as The Conductor.png|Hacker as The Conductor Man-Ray and Dirty Bubble as Scratch and Sniff.png|Man-Ray and Dirty Bubble as Scratch and Sniff Francis as Skabb.png|Francis as Skabb Mr Cassim as The Chronicler.png|Cassim as The Chronicler Mr_Darth_Vader_Rock_by_DarsamNorogh_zps16450332.jpg|Darth Vader as Gaul Prince Eric as Chief Prowlus.png|Prince Eric as Chief Prowlus Prince Phillip as Meadow.png|Prince Phillip as Meadow Batman-returns -the-penguin-wallpapers 25785 1024x768.png|Penguin as Hermit Fleetwood rock dog.png|Fleetwood Yak as Mason Mr Aku (with cigar).png|Aku as Malefor Posters: Lincoln the Loud Dragon 1.png|Lincoln The Loud Dragon 1 Lincoln 2 - Chandler's Rage.png|Lincoln 2: Chandler's Rage Lincoln 3 - Year of the Hero.png|Lincoln 3: Year Of The Hero Lincoln 4 - Enter the Character.png|Lincoln 4: Enter The Character Lincoln 5 - A Hero's Tail.png|Lincoln 5: A Hero's Tail The Legend of Lincoln 1 - A New Beginning.png|The Legend of Lincoln 1: A New Beginning The Legend of Lincoln 2 - The Eternal Night.png|The Legend of Lincoln 2: The Eternal Night The Legend of Lincoln 3 - Dawn of the Dragon.png|The Legend of Lincoln 3: Dawn Of The Hero Category:Daniel Pineda Category:Spyro The Dragon Parodies Category:Video Game Spoofs